Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.5\overline{8} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 258.8888...\\ 10x &= 25.8888...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${90x = 233}$ ${x = \dfrac{233}{90}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{53}{90}}$